Listening to music while performing physical exercise is very popular. Often a person exercising will listen to music from a compact disc, SONY MINIDISC.TM., a tape (e.g., a cassette, 8-track, or reel-to-reel tape) or a record (e.g., LP). The music may be played through audio speakers in the room where the person is exercising or audio speakers attached to headphones worn by the exerciser.
A problem of listening to music while exercising is that the music often has a steady tempo which is not in sync with the tempo of the person exercising, as reflected by the person's pulse rate. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus for combining an audio signal received from a music playback device with a signal received from a person's pulse rate and a rhythm signal from a rhythm track to produce a combined audio signal which is linked to a person's pulse rate.
Another problem which afflicts many people in society is anxiety attacks, or other emotional or physical disturbances which cause the individual's heartbeat to rise, and the person's heart to beat rapidly. It would be advantageous to have a device that would have a calming effect to relieve the person's anxiety while also slowing their heartbeat.